The Book
by Cullenbabe1231
Summary: Whitney Lange is thrown into the world of Twilight in place of Bella... will things happen the way they did in Bella's Twilight or will she make her own Twilight? Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a new one... Hopefully its well received!_**

Have you ever wondered what would happen if you could enter your favorite book with the book itself? Would you show the characters their story? What would they think?

I thought this very same thing as I read my favorite book, Twilight, for what seemed to be the millionth time. I wanted to be Bella and be in love with Edward. I wanted that kind of love.

I was not what you would call noticeable in my high school. I had dark brown hair that hung straight as a board to my ribcage and hazel eyes. I blended in and I hated it. I wanted someone to notice me. I hated being the wall flower but I didn't have the courage to step up and say anything to anyone.

Everything changed for me the day my family went to our regular Friday night dinner at Red Lobster near our small town in Montana. Great Falls was the closest city to us and the snow was falling hard. My dad was driving slowly but I think he might have hit a patch of black ice because what started as a smooth ride turned into a swerving, tumbling, screaming terror. The last thing I remember I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my head and everything went black.

* * *

"Ma'am?" a female voice whispered next to me.

I blinked my eyes and slowly opened them. I was on a plane... a plane? How'd I get on a plane?

"Ma'am, you need to buckle your seat belt. We're descending into Seattle," the voice whispered again.

I whipped my head in the direction of the voice.

"Seattle? How'd I get here?" I asked.

"You boarded the plane in Phoenix, Ma'am. Are you okay?" she asked.

Phoenix? I was just in a car accident in Montana...

I nodded my head out of shear shock and let her buckle my seat belt as the captains voice came over the intercom.

"Good afternoon. We're making our descent into Seattle at 4:34PM on January 11th, 2006."

Wait, 2006! It was just 2010! I went back in time and in Seattle no less! What the hell happened to me!

I started running my hands over my head just to make sure that I didn't have any bumps or bleeding from the car accident and I was fine. I was wearing a green fleece sweater and a pair of dark wash flare jeans with a pair of black mary janes.

Once we'd taxied down the airstrip, everyone began to file off the plane except me. I had no idea what awaited me.

"Ma'am?"the female from before said from beside me.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her.

"Is there someone waiting for you?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered shaking my head.

She smiled and pulled my carry on bag from the over head.

"Let's go see," she said handing it to me.

I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up. I followed her from the plane and through the tunnel. Once we were through security there was a man in a police uniform with brown hair standing outside the gate.

"Whitney?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"I'm Charlie Swan," he said putting his hand out for me to shake.

"You're shittin' me," I cried.

He looked at me then at the flight attendant beside me then back at me.

"No I'm not. I'm Charlie Swan, your Godfather," he said.

I began laughing hysterically at that point because it was hilarious. I was crazy. I had gotten in a car accident in Montana, blacked out, woke up on a plane headed for Seattle only to be met by none other than Charlie Swan.

"Is she okay?" the flight attendant asked.

"I think so. She's been through a lot in the last three weeks," Charlie said.

I snapped out of my laughing fit, "Like what?".

"You know, with your parents?" he said.

"What happened with my parents?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Whitney, let's talk about this later," he said putting a hand on my back.

I shook it off, "No, where are my parents?"

"Honey, they died in the car accident in Montana a month ago," he said.

My world came crashing down as my legs buckled from underneath me.

"Whoa, there," Charlie said catching me before I fell.

"Died?" I croaked, "How'd I get in Phoenix?"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You went to stay with Bella after the accident but she decided to go on the road with Renee and Phil. You wanted to go back to school so you decided to come here," he said, "How come you can't remember all this?"

"Shock?" I lied. No way I'd tell him the truth he'd lock me up faster than I could count.

"I understand. Let's get out to the cruiser and hit the road," he said.

"I need to get my luggage," I replied pointing to the carousel.

We grabbed my duffel bag and I followed him outside. It was cold but not as cold as Montana in January and there was a mist in the air. He put my bag in the backseat of his cruiser and let me into the front.

"It's about a 3 hour drive to Forks so if you didn't sleep on the flight you can sleep on the trip home," Charlie said.

"Let me get some things straight here," I replied looking at him as he drove out of the airport parking lot.

"Shoot," he quipped.

"My parents died a month ago and I went and stayed with Renee, Phil, and Bella in Phoenix until Bella decided to be home schooled and follow them around the country? Does this mean shes not going to come live with you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Bella hates Forks just like Renee."

I nodded my head, "So I guess I'll start my junior year at Forks High?"

"Yep," he said popping the 'p'.

"Tell me about some of the people in Forks," I stated. Getting this information will give me some idea of what the hell is really happening.

"Who do you want to know about?" he asked confused.

"I don't know... the doctors." I said.

"Well the one the department works with closely would be Dr. Cullen," he said.

Shit! This is Twilight! I'm actually in Twilight!

"Does he have any kids?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Five. They are all adopted though, two girls and three boys. They'll be going to school with you," he said.

I nodded my head.

This means that I'll meet them. I wonder if Alice saw me coming or if Edward can hear my thoughts? Oh shit... if he can hear me then he'll know this is all... make believe? I don't even know.

It was giving me a headache so I decided to let it all go and rest. I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to see a two story white house shrouded in darkness.

"We're home, Whitney," Charlie said.

I got out of the cruiser and followed Charlie, who had my duffel bag, into the house. The living room was homey, but definitely a bachelor pad and the kitchen was sparse. Charlie led me up the stairs into what I assumed would have been Bella's room. The walls were white and there was a purple comforter folded up on the end of the twin bed in the center of the room. Along the far wall was a desk with a decrepit looking desktop computer and a dial up connection on it along with an old printer.

"This was Bells' room. You'll be staying here," he said gruffly before stalking out of the room. He turned and looked at me from the doorway and said, "There's one bathroom, sorry."

Bella was right, Charlie doesn't hover.


	2. Chapter 2

**_***I'm sorry that this seems different then the original that was posted, but I now have a beta. The lovely TraceyJ over on robertpattinsonfiction(dot)com is absolutely wonderful! Please R&R!_**

**_All characters and/or others that are copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer belong to Stephenie Meyer. I simply twist them for my own sick pleasure._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two**

I unpacked my clothes and changed into pajamas. I wasn't tired, but I made the bed and lay down. I needed to think about things. Somehow I'd been sucked into Twilight or the two worlds had somehow become meshed together? I don't know, but if things were happening the way they did in the book I'd wake up tomorrow at Forks High School with five vampires. One would be psychic, one would be an empath, and the other would be telepathic. Whether he'd be able to hear my thoughts or not was yet to be determined.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I covered my legs up with the comforter and called for whomever to come in. Charlie stuck his head in and looked bashful for a moment.

"Whitney, I forgot to tell you I bought you a truck off my fishing buddy Billy Black; its second hand, but it runs good and it'll get you back and forth to school," he said.

This was really happening! Too bad I couldn't drive a stick.

"Thanks Charlie, um... is it an automatic?" I asked.

"No it's a manual on the column. Is that a problem?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded my head. "I just have to learn how to drive it. I'll walk to school tomorrow. I'm sure it won't be too long of a walk."

"I'll drive you," he said shaking his head.

I laughed, "No offense Charlie, but I don't really want to be dropped off at my new high school in the police cruiser. That's not the first impression I'm going for."

He smiled and nodded. "Just leave a little early then, huh?"

I nodded and asked, "Do you think I could get some money for groceries tomorrow? So I can make dinner?"

"You don't have to do that, Whitney," he said.

"I want to though," I replied.

He nodded his head and said that he'd leave the money on the kitchen table then left for the night. I sat back against the headboard and sighed. I was actually living out Bella's life in Twilight. Shit!

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my messenger bag. Inside was my tattered paperback copy of the book. I read through the first few chapters and determined that I had at least a month before anything exciting happened unless my scent was as enticing as Bella's. I hoped to God it wasn't.

I had barely fallen asleep the next morning when I woke up to the alarm. I grumbled about the room gathering my clothes for the day and made my way to the single bathroom in the house to shower. After I went about my daily routine of showering, make up, and dressing I went downstairs to scour the kitchen for something for breakfast. I managed to find a loaf of bread and decided on toast with a glass of orange juice.

After breakfast I pulled on my parka and grabbed my messenger bag and the money for groceries then began my trek towards the high school. I walked up to the parking lot and scanned it looking for the silver Volvo that I knew should be there and found it near the back, and there they all were. I sucked in a deep breath and made my way to the office. Inside was a middle aged woman busying herself with paperwork. I walked over to her desk and cleared my throat.

"Hi, I'm Whitney Lange. I'm the new student," I said as loud as my meek voice could muster.

"Whitney, you're staying with Chief Swan right?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," I nodded. Mrs. Cope is the town busy body, if I remember my Twilight trivia correctly.

"I'm Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule and a map. You'll have to get these slips signed by each of your teachers and bring them back before the day is over," she said.

I nodded my head and took the paperwork and left the office. I looked at the schedule and then the map. I had English with Mr. Mason first in Building 3 so I began making my way towards that building. I passed by students who gawked, but never said anything to me and eventually made my way to the classroom. After hanging my coat up I handing him his slip to sign then took the seat he pointed out to me. The class droned on and on and finally the bell rang. As I was leaving a tall lanky boy with jet black hair and pimples walked up to me.

"You're Whitney Lange, right?" he asked.

I had to think back to the book and I realized this was Eric, the first person to introduce himself to Bella so I needed to be nice.

"I am," I said with a meek smile.

"I'm Eric. Where's your next class?" he asked.

I looked at my schedule and said, "Government."

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way," he said.

We got our coats and walked out into the rain. He tried to make small talk, but I barely commented.

"You're from Arizona?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just came from there, I'm originally from Montana," I replied.

He nodded his head and we kept walking right up to the door. The rest of the morning passed by quickly, though my Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, made me introduce myself to the rest of the class. I stuttered through the whole mess then practically fell into my seat. My last class before lunch was Spanish and the girl who sat beside me in Trig was the same girl who sat beside me in Spanish. Her name was Jessica and I recognized who she was immediately, Jessica Stanley. She walked me to lunch and gossiped the whole time about who was dating who about who including the teachers, and which classes were the best. I wasn't really paying attention because I was trying to hide my thoughts, just in case.

I ended up sitting with her and her friends, but I couldn't pay attention because I'd already seen _them_. I knew which was which. The largest male- a muscled man who looked like a serious weight lifter, was Emmett with dark brown hair and dimples. Another male was taller and leaner, but still muscular with honey blond hair was Jasper. The beautiful Amazonian looking blond model was Rosalie and the short, hyper, pixie was Alice. Then there was the last male with the bronze/copper colored hair. He was more boyish than the other males, but was still toned; he was tall and beautiful. I could totally see why Bella fell for him.

Of course, Jessica caught me looking and called me out on it.

"I see you've noticed the Cullen's," she said with a giggle.

"Who… them?" I gestured with my head and said as nonchalantly as possible knowing they could hear me.

"Yeah," she said. She went on to tell me who was who and that Rosalie and Emmett were together as were Jasper and Alice, but not to bother with Edward because 'high school girls just weren't his thing'. I rolled my eyes at her and looked back over and caught him smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him as he wiped his smile from his face. I decided to try and see if he could hear me and then we could talk in Biology, which I knew we'd have together next.

_Edward?_ I thought.

His head perked up and looked over at me. Well damn he can hear me. He nodded his head and narrowed his eyes in question.

_I assume you're wondering how I know you can hear thoughts?_ I asked wincing a bit.

He nodded in perceptively and narrowed his eyes further at me.

_If I promise to explain everything will you promise to keep Rose from killing me?_ I thought.

His eyes bugged out a bit before he nodded again then turned to his family.

Suddenly I remembered the enticing scent that Bella had.

_Wait!_

Edward's head jerked toward me and I meekly looked away then back at him.

_You have to promise that if I smell really good not to leave and to not kill me either._

He looked at me in shock and nodded his head just as the bell rang. I dumped my tray and followed Jessica and her friend Mike Newton, who thankfully wasn't paying me any mind, toward the Biology lab. When I walked in I did so slowly knowing Edward would be there. I handed Mr. Banner the slip then he directed me to sit next to Edward.

_You okay?_ I asked Edward.

He nodded and it seemed like I didn't smell any different than anyone else so I sat down beside him. He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote out a note.

**Start explaining.**

_Geez, give a girl a chance to breathe. You want the condensed version or the long version?_

**Either or. Just explain what you know.**

_I know what you are. What your whole family is. I know about your gifts, the treaty, the Volturi, your real parents and Alice's past before she became a vampire._

He looked at me in shock and quickly wrote, **What about Alice's past? What do you know?**

_She was institutionalized back in the early 1900's because she was having visions then as a human. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon. A vampire doctor took her under his wing, but there was another vampire by the name of James who wanted her for himself. The doctor stole her away and changed her to save her from James. James killed the doctor before the doctor told him where Alice was hidden._

**How do you know all this?**

_I read it._

**In what?**

I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out the paperback copy of Twilight and handed it to him.

_That's the long version. Or at least part one._

**Part one? How many parts are there?**

_Four but I don't have them all. Just this one and part four, I know the story by heart though. You know you're going to have to give me your notes because I can't do a million things at once like you can._

He cracked a smile and nodded. He began flipping through the book and I noticed he was reading very fast. Right before the bell rang he wrote a note to me.

**Your next class is Gym?**

_Yes. Why?_

**You're skipping and coming to my house. My family needs to know about this.**

I smiled and then thought of something. He quickly wrote something down.

**Alice has been singing Britney Spears for two weeks straight. I couldn't get into her head if I tried. I think I know why now.**

I laughed out loud just as the bell rang so no one heard me. I packed up my bag and followed him out of class and then toward the parking lot. We met his family by the Volvo and Emmett's Jeep.

"What's she doing here?" Rosalie sneered.

"I'll explain when we get home, just ride with Emmett," Edward said opening the passenger door to his Volvo for me. I slid in and found Alice was sitting behind me.

I turned to her and was about to tell her what I had said to Edward, but she shook her head.

"I already know," she said with a smile and tapped her head.

I grinned and turned back around. Edward peeled out of the parking lot and raced toward his house; thank God I didn't mind speed. Minutes later we arrived at the house and Edward was opening my door. I left my bag in the car but brought the paperback in with me. I followed them inside and into the living room where a blond man and a woman with caramel colored hair were waiting.

"Edward, what's so important that I had to come home from the hospital?" The man I knew to be Carlisle said.

Edward pointed to me and my book which I held out to Carlisle. He smiled at me as he took it.

"I'll have to read this and get back to you," he said.

"Just read it now, Carlisle. She already knows," Edward said just as Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room.

"She knows? So now we have to move again?" she cried.

I shook my head. "I'm not telling anyone, no one would believe me; trust me."

Rosalie turned toward me and stalked up to my face, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I know what happened to you. I know what you want more than anything and I know how you can get it," I said.

She looked down at me in shock and decided to back off. Carlisle turned to me and motioned for me to sit down. I took my seat on the couch with Edward sitting on one side and Alice on the other.

*I deleted the sat in Alice sat on the other. I also re worded "I took my seat on the couch and Edward sat."

"What happens after this?" Carlisle asked holding the book up. "I see there are three other novels."

"Well, in New Moon Alice throws Bella an eighteenth birthday party, but she cuts herself on the paper from one of the presents." I looked to Jasper and could tell he could feel my guilt but I kept on.

"I'm sorry to say but Jasper felt everyone's hunger and lost control. Edward knocked Bella out of the way and she fell into a glass table. Carlisle, you stitched her up; but the damage was done. Edward felt that the only way to keep Bella safe was to leave. So he lied to her and said he didn't want her and left her. You all left her; For several months she barely managed to survive until she became friends again with Jacob Black."

"That dog Ephraim Black's descendent?" Rosalie asked snidely.

"Yes, the shape shifter's great-grandson. All the while Victoria, James' mate was trying to get by the wolves to get to Bella. Bella went to the meadow and there she met with Laurent who was asked by Victoria to come back and kill her as a favor. The wolves were tracking Laurent and killed him as Bella ran away. Bella was seeking adrenaline rushes to 'hear' Edward and decided to go cliff diving one day after Jacob quit talking to her. Unbeknownst to her, it was because he'd begun to phase and it was for her own safety. She jumped off the cliff and he saved her from the water. Alice saw her dive but didn't see her being rescued because the wolves block her visions.

"Alice told Rosalie she was coming to Forks to check on Bella, but not to tell Edward. Rose didn't listen and told him that Bella was dead and he went to the Volturi. Alice saw this when she was with Bella and the two of them took off for Italy," I said.

"Wait, so this human went to Volterra to save Edward?" Emmett asked.

I nodded my head and continued, "Aro, Cauis, and Marcus wouldn't end his life because they wanted him apart of the guard so he decided to provoke them by revealing himself in the sunlight. Bella stopped him, but Jane and Demitri brought Alice, Edward, and Bella back to the brothers. Cauis wanted Bella dead because she knew their secret and Marcus was indifferent. Aro wanted to know about Bella so he touched her and realized he couldn't see into her mind. Then he called on Jane to attack to see if she could penetrate Bella's mind, Jane's gift failed. Alice ended up showing Aro that Bella would become a vampire eventually so he let them all go with that promise and that he'd be checking on them soon.

"Eclipse is really just Edward asking Bella to marry him, her saying no a bunch of times, and finally agreeing. Victoria sires a bunch of newborns in Seattle and the wolves' and you Cullen's form an alliance to fight them off because she wants Bella dead. Edward kills Victoria and you all and the wolves together kill the newborns," I said happily.

Carlisle smiled and said, " And in the last book?"

I stood and walked to the window then turned around, "Have you ever heard of an incubus?"

* * *

_**As always, please remember to Review this story even if it's to say "God this sucks". Thanks! *kisses***_


	3. Chapter 3

**_***I'm sorry that this seems different then the original that was posted, but I now have a beta. The lovely TraceyJ over on robertpattinsonfiction(dot)com is absolutely wonderful! Please R&R!_**

**_All characters and/or others that are copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer belong to Stephenie Meyer. I simply twist them for my own sick pleasure._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Three**

Carlisle looked at me then at Edward and nodded.

"Well the last book is long. I have it if you want it, but basically Edward and Bella get married while she's human and Esme you offer them Isle Esme as a getaway for a honeymoon. Edward made the promise to try to be intimate with Bella as a human if she agreed to marry him. Edward gave Bella a normal honeymoon, with the human experiences she wanted to have. There was a rough patch, but they worked through it. However, seventeen days after the wedding Bella discovered she was pregnant. It was a shock, and something no one thought was possible. Edward rushed Bella home to Carlisle scared for Bella's life. Little did Edward know, that Bella was resolved to keep the baby, she figured out that Edward didn't want to keep it and that it was possible that he would force her to get rid of it. Bella enlisted Rosalie to help her…..and because of the mate bond, Emmett supported them along with Esme. Jasper and Alice were neutral; Alice was frustrated because she couldn't see Bella's future at all since the baby was blocking her since it was a half breed.

"Jacob Black, Bella's best friend who thinks he's in love with her; is the rightful Alpha to the shape shifting wolves. However, he had deferred to Sam Uley, another elder's son….You can read more about that in Eclipse, the third book. Edward and Jacob had the whole rivalry over Bella thing going on….Even though Edward really had nothing to worry about. Sam Uley and the others believe that the baby is an abomination and that it should be destroyed, in turn possibly killing Bella. Jacob disagrees even though the thought of the baby is repulsive to him….he won't stand by and let them kill Bella. He takes off to warn all of you."

"Anyway…..Bella's pregnancy is accelerated, it lasts only four weeks instead of nine months. Because the baby is half vampire, it is strong and causes damage to Bella's body; she also has weird cravings and has issues with the baby starving. Jacob comes up with the idea that Bella might need to drink blood. She does and seems to get better….although as the baby acquires more strength and needs to move it breaks some of Bella's ribs. Edward is absolutely tortured watching this, he knows if he can't change her mind that she will die. That is until he hears the baby's thoughts; he realizes he can't hate something that loves Bella."

"To finish this long story….Bella of course has complications because the baby is so strong, the placenta detaches while Carlisle is hunting with the others; Edward has to deliver the baby using his teeth. Bella's heart stops and Jacob and he have to work together to save her. Jacob did CPR while Edward to a syringe and injected his venom into her heart. The heart had to keep beating to help the venom spread. Edward also bit her in the key areas of her body, he didn't stop and think or analyze; he just did it. Knowing Bella's wishes. Two days later Bella woke up and was the most controlled newborn ever. It drove Jasper crazy; she wanted her daughter more than she wanted to hunt. However, everyone agreed she needed to go before she saw Renesmee."

I turned to Edward. "That is what you and Bella named your daughter. While Bella and Edward were tracking elk near the Canadian border, she caught a whiff of a group of humans and took off. Midway through the hunt she stopped, turned and ran away," I said.

"She ran away?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yep, she ran away. After finishing Bella came back with Edward only to find that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. Imprinting is like when a vampire finds a mate only they don't always become mates. They become whatever that person needs at the time, be it a brother, a best friend, whatever the case may be. She was livid and nearly tore his head off. Seth stepped in and stopped her. Nessie had a heartbeat and grew at an alarming rate, but she also had a gift. She could show you her thoughts with a touch.

"She drank blood, but her system was compatible with human food also. She had Edward's hair color and Bella's brown eyes. Bella wanted to continue to see Charlie, and was speaking to him on the phone, but couldn't see him face to face. She had enough control to maintain a relationship with her father. Jacob decided to help her out. About a month or two after Renessme was born Jacob phased in front of Charlie and said that Bella and Renessme were special like him, but Charlie just wanted to be let in on a need to know basis. Bella, Jacob, and Nessie were hunting one day and Irina showed up and saw Nessie. Bella thought she was upset because of Jacob being in wolf form as Laurent was Irina's mate, but Irina was upset because of the law about immortal children.

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi would be coming along with the guard and their wives. She told everyone to gather witnesses to cause them to stop and listen to the fact that Nessie was a hybrid and not an immortal child then her and Jasper left."

"We wouldn't leave," Alice said shaking her head.

"You did, but you had a reason. To wrap this up, the family left to get witnesses and they began to train Bella in case it came to a fight. Bella went to your lawyer Jenks as a backup plan without Edward's knowledge knowing full well that Aro would touch him and see the plan. She had Jenks make ID's for Jacob and Nessie only and then on the day of the altercation she put them in Nessie's knap sack along with enough money to feed a small country to keep safe. Everyone gathered and Irina recanted saying that Nessie had grown since she'd seen her last.

"Cauis destroyed her and wanted all of you destroyed while Aro wanted to gather the vampires with gifts. Speaking of which, Bella had a gift, She's was a shield. Hence why Edward could never read her mind and why Jane or Alec couldn't affect her either. She was protecting the whole group of witnesses with her gift from Chelsea, Jane, and Alec. Soon Alice showed back up with another hybrid only he was male. He said that his father created several hybrids, but he was the only male. The others were female and nonvenomous while he was. He stopped aging at seven, however looking like he was eighteen; and had been the same for one hundred and fifty years. Aro backed down and they left without a fight."

Carlisle sighed heavily while Edward looked pensive before barking out a laugh. Everyone turned to him.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"That is all ridiculous! I would never mate with a human," he said with a laugh.

"You can and you did," I said seriously, "Why do you think you're a one hundred year old virgin?"

Emmett sniggered while Edward glared at him. Carlisle stood and walked over to me.

"Whitney, since you know what my family is we would like to offer our protection. You know the law that we have demanding humans not know about us so we have to make sure that you are well protected," he said seriously.

I nodded and asked, "What does that entail?"

"Well for one, these nomads will be coming into town soon so we'll be protecting the town and we'll make sure not to take you to play baseball," he said dryly.

I smirked and said, "I'm not particularly mouthwatering so I don't think we'll have that problem."

Edward shifted in his seat and I turned to him. "What?"

"You do smell good, but there's something blocking your scent. Like a veil of some kind," he murmured.

Carlisle turned to look back at me and asked, "Have you had any blood work done recently?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything past waking up on the plane from Phoenix," I said.

Everyone eyed me warily, so I explained to them how I came to be there. It didn't make any sense and Alice for one couldn't see any future for me at all. She saw me coming, but past that she couldn't see anything else.

"If you'd like I could run some tests. I think it might be something to do with your blood," Carlisle said.

I nodded and followed him into his study. A few minutes later I came back out with a band aid over my elbow and Edward stood up from the couch.

"I think I should take you home," he said.

"I need to get Charlie some groceries. I promised to make dinner for him tonight," I replied.

"Edward will take you to the supermarket," Esme said with a warm smile.

He grimaced and nodded. I waved good-bye to everyone and stepped out the door to grocery shop with the vampire.

* * *

_**As always please remember to R&R! I want to hear what you have to say!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_***Here's chapter four. Word of advice change your settings to 1/2. The way to do that is in the top right hand corner of the page in blue. It makes it easier to read. If you don't want to thats fine. Just thought I'd throw it out there! Special thanks goes to TraceyJ, my lovely beta, who has stampeded me with requests to beta 'Letters to Him' which I graciously accepted. Please don't forget to check out 'A Twisted Reality' and as always the disclaimer prevails. Don't forget to also review! Loves & Kisses, Whitney***_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I was lying in bed later that night trying desperately to sleep when I heard the window slide up. I sat up and watched Alice's lithe body slip through the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"No need to whisper. Charlie won't wake up," she said happily.

"Okay, but why are you here?" I asked.

"Protection, remember? Plus we have to talk wardrobe tomorrow. You cannot wear that outfit tomorrow, ugh!" she muttered as she sat on the end of my bed.

I giggled and pulled my legs up to my chest as I leaned against the headboard.

"So what should I wear?" I asked.

She stood and went to my closet and immediately pulled out a pink sweater and a pair of jeans and tossed them on the end of the bed.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. You're the psychic and fashion guru," I said with a laugh.

She giggled and looked at me intently. I knew she wanted to ask me something so I told her to spill it.

"Would Bella and I have been friends?" she asked.

I swallowed and nodded, "The best of friends. I wish that I hadn't of come here. You would have met her instead of me and then things would happen the way that they were supposed to. I keep messing things up."

She sighed and said, "Maybe this is how things are supposed to be now. Maybe this is an alternate universe or something and in the other world Bella and Edward are living their lives out the way they are in the book. This universe is for the maybes and could have beens."

I shrugged and flung my head against the headboard hard.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head.

She laughed and said, "I should have told you not to do that."

"Yeah you should have," I said with a laugh.

"Get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," she said.

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"You're riding with us," she said with a smile.

I groaned and laid my head down on my pillow. I ended up tossing and turning all night and barely getting any sleep. I gave up an hour before the alarm and went to the bathroom to shower. I decided to pay extra attention to my hair and makeup today because of the bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. After dressing I heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to find Alice and Rosalie standing on Charlie's porch.

"You're early," I said as I let them in. I went into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal from the box I'd bought with Edward the day before.

"We thought we'd help you get ready, Alice changed her mind on your outfit," Rose said holding out a gift bag.

I warily took the bag from her. Inside was a brand new pair of straight leg jeans and hunter green cashmere sweater.

"I can't accept this," I said shaking my head.

"You can and will. Besides, we didn't pick it out," Alice said with a smile.

Rose grinned and I looked between them.

"Who did?" I asked.

"Edward," they said together.

"Edward? Edward picked out clothes for me? Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"He saw Alice's vision of you in that hideous pink sweater and thought this would look better," Rose said with a shrug.

Alice was bouncing with excitement and I was still staring at the items in my hands. She all but shoved me up the stairs to change my clothes; I noticed they fit me perfectly. I changed my shoes and came down stairs, finished my cereal then we left in Rose's M3.

I finally understood exactly what Bella felt with everyone staring at her when we walked into the school. I was not only the new kid, but I was walking into the school with the Cullen's. Every student was looking at me as Edward came to my side and whispered in my ear.

"They all think you and I are dating now," he said with a crooked smile.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. He laughed as we continued to walk. Everyone saw me to my locker then we separated for our classes. By lunch, I was overwhelmed to say the least. Jessica wouldn't leave me alone with what she thought was going on with me and the Cullen's. Eric, of course, wanted me to sit with them but Alice grabbed me and steered me toward the Cullen's table. I didn't bother to get a tray as my stomach was twisting in knots.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Edward asked.

I shook my head and Jasper laughed, "She's overwhelmed. They keep bothering her with questions and she's all jumbled. Do you need some help?"

I nodded my head and he sent me waves of calm so I grabbed the apple from Edward's tray.

"What if I was going to eat that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah right and vomit it up later? I don't think so. I think this arrangement will work perfectly. You'll just get lunch and I'll eat off your tray." I said with a smug smile.

He laughed along with his siblings. When lunch was over Edward walked with me to Biology. During class we 'talked' like the day before only he asked me about myself. He wanted to know my likes and dislikes. It was hard to tell him my favorite books and movies because they were the Twilight series but he just laughed silently at me.

**Our story is that interesting to humans?**

_It's the best. Girls everywhere fell in love with you and wanted the actor who played you in the movie to 'bite' them. It was disgusting really._

He looked taken aback and quickly wrote his response.

**Girls were willing to change?**

_Many of my friends said they would go through the change for a love like you and Bella had. It was really romantic. I don't know if I'd give up my humanity for a guy though. I mean you're great and all but really?_

He laughed silently again and shook his head then handed me his notes as the bell rang.

"You have to go to Gym today," he said with a smirk.

I grumbled and nodded my head, "Thanks, Dad."

I left class and headed toward the gym where Coach Clapp lectured me on ditching my first day. I told him I had female troubles and he left me alone. I didn't have to participate so I sat on the bleachers and sent Edward jokes in my head while randomly deciding what to wear the next day. I was debating between a pair of pajamas and lederhosen I didn't own when I received a text message from a number I didn't know.

_**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WEARING EITHER OF THOSE OR I'LL DRAG YOU TO SEATTLE TONIGHT!- Alice**_

I giggled silently and saved her number then texted her back saying I was just joking with her. The bell rang and I met Edward outside the gym.

"I got in trouble for laughing through my last class," he said with a smile.

"That'll teach you for listening in," I said with a smug smile.

"I wasn't listening in. You were practically yelling those jokes at me!" he retorted as we walked to the Volvo.

"I thought I was riding with Alice and Rose," I said as I slid into the passenger seat.

Edward slid into the driver's side. "They're going straight home to hunt, I went last night; so I'll be your protection tonight. We can work on your Biology homework."

I rolled my eyes as we zoomed toward Charlie's house.

* * *

The cruiser was in the driveway when we pulled up to the house which made me leery about Edward accompanying me home.

"Don't worry, he'll be nice," he said quietly.

I nodded as we walked into the house then called out, "Charlie!"

"Whitney?" he called back from the living room and then stepped into the hallway, "Who's this?"

"Charlie this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is my godfather, Charlie Swan," I said introducing them.

"Cullen? You're Doctor Cullen's boy?" Charlie asked as he shook Edward's cold hand.

"Yes sir, his youngest son," Edward responded.

"Edward and I have Biology together," I said in hopes this information would satisfy Charlie and he decides to leave us alone.

"Oh well, I'm going to the Black's for dinner tonight. I was going to see if you wanted to come, but I see you have plans. I'll be back late so don't wait up for me," Charlie said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"He's planning on watching the game and drinking lots of beer. I doubt he'll come back tonight at all," Edward said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said as I started making a sandwich.

"You should've eaten more at lunch," Edward said with a frown.

"I'm fine. I always have a sandwich when I come home. It's habit," I replied with a shrug.

I made my PB&J in silence then sat at the table to eat. It was weird, him watching me as I ate. Finally, I opened my mouth to ask him why he bought me the outfit to find that Edward looked embarrassed. I'm sure if he could have blushed, he would have.

"I thought the sweater would look good with your eyes," he mumbled.

"Thank you," I replied sincerely.

"You're welcome," he answered.

"Are we really going to do homework? I mean it's Friday and I've got all weekend," I whined.

He laughed and shook his head. "No we don't have to do homework. What would you like to do?"

"Help me fix up my room? I need some posters or something, it's too bland in here," I asked suddenly.

" Well….let's go to Port Angeles," he said standing up.

I cleaned up my sandwich and left a note for Charlie just in case he came back, then we hit the road.


End file.
